


Only Have These Eyes For You

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Smut, There's WAY too much smut in this for for a 4k word fic I'm sorry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis' daddy hair -- until he cuts it one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Have These Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> day 17 is it? wow !
> 
> yes yes more daddy kink, i couldn't resist !
> 
> this is dedicated to [skye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strong/pseuds/strong) who suggested this to me via dms the other day :)
> 
> title is from the song "one" by ed sheeran!

Harry's fingers are latched into Louis' pretty hair as he bounces a final time on his cock and spills all over Louis' stomach and falls forward, his nose in Louis' hair and Louis' hands in his.

"Good, Harry?" Louis asks, panting. He still hasn't come and he's still inside. Harry can feel his cock pulsing in him and it's magnificent. Harry nods and tugs on his hair.

"Don't ever cut your hair," he says. "Need something to hold on to."

Louis laughs, shifting a little uncomfortably under Harry. "I won't love. Wanna bounce a little more so I can fill you up?"

Harry nods and instead gyrates his hips for a few seconds before Louis bites down on Harry's shoulder and stifles a filthy moan, coming inside. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry laughs against his hair and tugs again. "Promise?"

Louis looks dazed for a moment. "Promise what, love?"

Harry groans. He has an idiotic boyfriend, really. "That you won't cut your hair."

Louis looks up at Harry and smiles. "As long as Lou doesn't make me, yeah, I won't cut it."

"Good," Harry says smugly, a smile playing at his lips. His kisses Louis' nose. "I'm gonna shower."  He gets off of Louis and pads to the shower and steps under the stream once he deems it hot enough. He makes sure he gets most of Louis out of his hole because he really doesn't want to wake up sticky, they have an interview early tomorrow and it would be tragic to have that in his briefs and possibly dripping down the backs of his thighs as he talks about whatever bullshit the interviewer wants to know.

He absentmindedly hums in the shower, it might be his own song or one he heard on the radio, he's not sure, really. But either way Louis comes in just as he's finishing up and wraps his arms around his waist. "Good shower?"

Harry nods and leans back into Louis' chest. "Cleansing." He feels Louis's lips pull into a smile on his back. "Can I wash your hair?"

"Go for it," Louis says, unwrapping his arms from around Harry's waist. Harry turns and — _god_ , he's beautiful. His hair is lovely and wet and long, his scruff has beadlets of water clinging to it. His eyes match some of the tiles on the shower wall and his smile is the most calming thing in the world. And then there's his dick, which is small and free where it rests between his legs. He needs an intervention, really.

Harry reaches up for the apple shampoo he stole from Zayn last weekend and squirts a generous amount into his palm. He works it into a later and then reaches over and works his fingers through Louis' hair, scratching and kneading at his scalp every so often. He rubs his thumbs along his hairline and Louis purrs — actually fucking _purrs_.

"You have daddy hair," Harry says, pushing Louis under the water and watching his handiwork melt away. Louis hums with his eyes closed.

"Does that make me your daddy?"

Harry shrugs and smiles even though Louis can't see it. "I guess so."

Louis smiles and wipes at his eyes until he's sure he's safe from suds and then opens them. He smiles at Harry and Harry smiles back and _god_ Harry _never_ wants Louis to cut his hair.

"Don't ever cut it," he says again. Louis laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his head tilting back into the water again.

"I wont, Harry! Unless I'm forced, I won't. Just for you," he says, kissing Harry on the mouth. Harry smiles as he pulls back and shuts off the water, goosebumps rising on his skin.

"I want another go," he states. Louis raises an eyebrow. "Gives me an excuse to hold on to your hair."

Louis laughs.

\-----

The UK part of the tour rolls around and they're home, finally. They can safely get home in the back of a van without having to worry about getting out at a hotel and hide hickeys or hard cocks and whatnot. They can stumble out of a van and into the front hall of their house and fuck on any surface they make it to first. It's perfect, really.

And that's exactly what they do. They stumble into their flat, adrenaline still coursing through their bodies and it's sweaty and disgusting and passionate and hot all at the same time.

Harry groans where his lips are attached to Louis' neck when Louis' hand rubs over Harry's cock. Harry's fingers snake up Louis' sides and come to rest in his hair, tangling themselves in it. Louis chuckles.

"You really like my hair, don't you?" He says as he moves them over to the couch, much safer than their touch-to-turn-on stove.

Harry hums and detaches himself from Louis' neck. "It's so long and lovely. Can hold onto it."

Louis rolls his eyes. "You're a tease, it what you are." He attacks Harry's mouth with his own and they're properly kissing as they fall to the couch with Louis on top. "You want it?"

He wants Harry to call him daddy, really. He's got the daddy hair and he doesn't shave anymore which just makes him all the more _daddy_ than he was when he was 18. He knows he won't though. If anyone's got self control during sex, it's Harry.

"Yeah, daddy," Harry says, his eyes locking with Louis'. Louis doesn't like being wrong, but he wasn't expecting that.

He also wasn't expecting to want to cut his hair, either, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

For now he has a beautiful flushed boy under him and he wants to fuck him right through the couch and maybe into their unfinished basement.

He unbuttons Harry's jeans slowly and pulls them down to his mid-thighs, rubbing his hand over Harry's cock through his briefs, pulling away when Harry's hips buck up into the feeling. "Uh uh," Louis chides, clicking his tongue. "Good boys wait."

Harry groans and bites into his bicep, but nods. Louis digs the heel of his right hand into Harry's cock and his other into his own, which is straining against his jeans. He quickly unbuttons his and pulls them off, tossing them to the ground along with his boxers, groaning at the freedom. Harry reaches up and grasps a hand around Louis' dick, stroking it slowly. Even though Louis should be scolding him for not listening to daddy (he read up about it on the way to the show before), he can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't want to lose the amazing feeling of Harry's big hand stroking his cock in jerking increments. It's too good.

He realises he's neglecting Harry when he gives a particularly harsh tug on his dick and his hair and yelps in surprise. He stares down at Harry who has a look of innocence plastered on his face, blinking up at him as if he's done nothing wrong. "Yes, daddy?"

Oh god, Harry Styles is going to be the death of him, really. Louis lets out a huff and shifts down Harry's legs, tugging on his boxers on the way, untangling them from his feet and tossing them somewhere in the room. Harry has both of his hands in Louis' hair again, tugging harshly towards his cock, but Louis spread his legs and bends them at the knees and licks a stripe across his hole. Harry shudders against his tongue and Louis grins, rubbing his stubble against the inside of Harry's thigh. Harry's fingers tighten in his hair as encouragement, and Louis obliges, poking his tongue in past his rim a little and wiggling it around. He releases Harry's knee and pokes a finger past his rim and Harry bucks down into his face, his balls falling down onto the bridge of his nose, making him laugh. He dips in another finger, and another quickly follows. Soon he has his tongue tracing around Harry's hole stretched around his fingers, pumping them fast and curving them around searching for his spot.

He gives up when Harry pulls extra hard on his hair and writhes away from his tongue. "C'mon daddy I — I need you inside," Harry pants. Louis thrusts his fingers one final time and continues to lick around his hole as he pulls them out and wipes them on the couch.

He sits up, Harry's hands falling from his hair and settling on his neglected cock instead, running his fingertips up and down his shaft. Louis smacks his hand away and Harry wimpers. "Don't touch yourself unless daddy tells you to," he says, turning away to get the lube from the coffee table. "Or I'll have to tie you up," he adds.

He should've seen it coming, really. He turns back and Harry's stroking his cock in full, long stokes, looking up at Louis with a devilish grin. Louis smacks Harry's hands away again and gets up off the couch. He pads through the house looking for something to tie Harry's wrists together with. He finally settles on a tie of Harry's. Surely he won't mind.

He comes back and Harry's hands are held above his head, wrists on top of each other, his cock leaking on his stomach, red and angry. He leans over, his cock hanging in Harry's face, and ties the boys wrists together, tugging hard when Harry pulls a lock of his hair harshly. "Can you get out?"

Harry moves his wrists around and shakes his head, grinning. "No, daddy. Can't."

Louis lets out a huff and nods. "Good." He situates himself in between Harry's legs again and spreads lube generously over his cock, aware that Harry's hands have moved from their position above his head to Louis' chest, running fingers from both hands over his nipples and stretching to touch the tip of his cock. Louis groans — its so _good_.

He takes a lube-slick hand and pins Harry's hands back above his hand and uses his other hand to tease his tip at Harry's entrance, eliciting a squeak of pleasure and want from the younger boy.

"Ready?" Louis asks. Harry nods, moving his hips down against Louis' tip teasingly. Louis slowly pushes in, revels in the feel of Harry literally engulfing him, pulling him in. Harry's warm and tight and soft around him, clenching and pulsing as he goes in deeper and finally bottoms out, his hips flush with Harry's. It's then they both let out long breaths and groan, and Harry's hands struggle under Louis' grip.

"Wanna touch," he says. Louis shakes his head.

"Can't touch your cock love," he says, starting to move in and out slowly. Harry huffs that might be in frustration or pleasure, Louis can't tell.

"Your _hair_ ," he says. "Wanna touch it."

Louis looks up from where he was watching their bodies meet to Harry's face. He's wearing an expression of want and need and pure desire to — to touch his _hair._ He chuckles and moves a little faster, the couch letting out squeaks under them. "Alright," he says after Harry really starts to struggle under him, lifting his chest and hips up in attempt to get Louis to let go. He does, and Harry's arms swing forward and his hands attach in Louis' hair and he lets out an actual honest-to-god moan at it, which surprises Louis into thrusting even faster and harder and making the couch scream.

"God Louis," he says, his voice wrecked. His fingers are working on Louis' scalp and it feels really good, having Harry rub and scratch at his scalp and it only makes the heat in Louis' tummy build faster.

Not as fast as Harry's apparently, because Harry comes without warning, biting down on his own arm in an attempt not to scream. Louis slows to long thrusts and watches for signs of overstimulation. Harry opens his eyes and tugs hard, and to his surprise, he comes inside Harry, long hot ropes that make him fall forward into Harry's mess.

They lay there a while, and in that time Louis pulls out and licks Harry clean. Harry's hands never leave Louis' hair and he hums contentedly.

"Don't cut it," he says.

"I won't," Louis responds.

\-----

Manchester rolls around and it all goes downhill. For Harry, anyway.

He spends the day with his mum who, well, _mothers_ him. She makes him six cups of tea and four tuna sandwiches in the course of an hour and they play scrabble for three. It's nice, really.

He arrives at the stadium an hour before he's due. He floats around, checking out the green room and grabbing a banana, kicking off his shoes in the dressing room and getting naked just for the fun of it. Lou walks in and chastises him for being naked when someone could walk in, but humours his nakedness anyway and the small dick jokes roll in.

By the time she's left Liam's scooted in and Niall's plucking out Everything About You on his guitar. Zayn comes in announcing that Louis is with Lou for hair and makeup and tells Harry to grow a pair and put some clothes on.

"I have a pair, as you can see," he says, opening his legs. Zayn looks away with a chuckle and sits down next to Liam.

"Thanks mate. Save it for Louis, if ya don't mind."

Harry's face warms at the mention of his balls and Louis in the same sentence. "I will."

Just then Louis walks in and he literally feels his heart plummet into his stomach.

His long hair is gone. It's in short tufts where it rests above his headband and — _it's gone_.

"Hi," Louis says, taking a seat next to Harry. Harry's mouth is gaping at him, and he thinks he feels his cock shrink into a puff of nothing.

The others slowly dissipate to hair and makeup and Louis tugs on a strand of Harry's hair. "Y'alright?"

Harry closes his mouth and nods. "Where —where's your—"

Louis holds up a hand. "Lou made me. It'll grow back, don't worry." He looks around mischievously. "But we're alone."

Harry gets what he's hinting at and smiles as Louis straddles his thighs, kissing up and down his neck and tugging on his curls. Harry's hands immediately go up to Louis' hair but — theres not much to grab anymore. "Daddy hair's gone," he says."

Louis pulls back, licking his lips. "Am I still daddy?"

Harry hums and shrinks away embarrassingly when Louis goes to palm at his cock and he's still soft. "Yeah."

"Good," Louis says with a smile. "Something the matter?"

He's referring to the soft dick in his hand. It occurs to Harry that maybe he literally cannot get hard without tugging on Louis' hair. The thought scares him. "Before-show jitters? Nerves, maybe? We've never had sex just before a show, just after," he says, though he thinks Louis can tell he's lying. Louis nods and gets off his lap.

"Yeah, makes sense. I'll just — I'm gonna have a wank, then," he says, slipping out of the room.

Harry nods even though he's already gone and doesn't even bother covering up when Lux waddles into the room.

\-----

It's been a week since Louis got his haircut, and a week since him and Harry have even so much as _touched_ each other. He really should've tried to convince Lou not to cut his hair.

He realised Harry wasn't able to get hard because of his hair the second time he tried. Harry's hands unsuccessfully groped for a full minute, trying to grasp any flimsy piece of long 'daddy hair' as they could get, and when they couldn't, he slumped back in annoyance and his cock wasn't even perked up in interest.

He realises Harry hasn't even had a wank, either. The sheets in their flat are for once clean and they don't have to call housekeeping in hotels four times a day for new sheets. He's getting cranky, Louis can tell.

He feels unnecessarily bad about it, actually. Not only that he isn't getting a good lay, but because he literally made a young boy impotent because of his _hair_. It's disgustingly impressive.

Him and his hand have become acquainted again in the past week. Louis suddenly remembers why his hand was so raw in secondary school.

\-----

3 weeks. It's starting to take a toll on the whole band. Harry can't get hard and he's cranky as anything; if Louis isn't wanking, he's wanking; and both of them can't be in the same room without desperately trying to get Harry's cock to wake up out of its seemingly perma-flaccid state.

Niall's the first one to speak up about it, after a show in Germany.

"Are you guys like on an abstinence journey or something?" He asks, munching on a bag of chips loudly. "Cos you've both got sticks up your arses."

Louis huffs and rubs his fingertips on Harry shoulder. "Harry's impotent."

Zayn laughs. "Already?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "It'll go away."

Liam steals a chip from Niall and Niall slaps his hand. "Impotence doesn't just 'go away', Harry," he says.

"How did you even _get_ that anyway? You're like massively sexually active," Niall says, keeping his chips safely out of reach of Liam.

Louis snorts. "I cut my hair."

It's silent for a beat and then the room is filled with laughter and Harry turns bright red.

"You can't get hard because your boyfriend cut his hair?" Zayn asks, wiping away a tear. "Aw, Perrie shaved her legs! Can't get a boner now!"

"Stop, guys," Harry says. He feels the overwhelming urge to cry, really.

Eventually the laughter dies down and Harry sniffles. "We didn't mean to make you feel bad, mate. His hair'll grow back soon," Liam says. He hears a snicker and throws his shoe in the general direction and a groan. He looks up and Niall is clutching his groin and giving him the finger.

\-----

They try again every single week up until they reach Spain and deem it pointless. They kiss and talk and do coupley things, but sex is essentially out of the equation with Harry being a total softy 24/7.

They're in France when Louis crawls into Harry's lap to watch _La Vie En Rose_ on the telly when Harry's fingers latch into his hair.

His fingertips scratch at his scalp and he thinks nothing of it until Harry's hard under him. He turns around in shock and Harry's got a look of awe and excitement written in it.

Louis surges forward and kisses him and lays both of his hands on his crotch, pressing down and revelling in the feeling of a hard cock under him, _finally._

He pushes Harry back on the bed and shucks his boxers down and moans at the feeling of Harry's cock as it hits his tongue. " _Yes_ daddy," he says, fingers tugging in Louis' hair. Louis sucks him down, inch by inch, running his tongue on all the places he missed — the vein on the underside, his slit spitting salty precum. He grazes his teeth over the shaft and a filthy moan leaves Harry's lips.

Louis pulls off and takes Harry's boxers all the way off, sucking on his fingers and pushing one into his hole, taking Harry back in his mouth.

Harry's fingers are working in his hair, tugging harsh and soft and harsh again. He lets out little moans of _daddy_ every so often and soon he lets out a yelp when Louis' fingers graze against his prostate for the first time in what feels like years.

"Good, baby?" Louis asks as he reaches over to the nightstand for the conveniently placed lube. Harry nods as he lubes his cock up and slowly pushes in and they both moan loudly at the missed feeling. "I missed this," Louis says, setting a steady rhythm and panting wildly.

Harry's fingers are tugging on his hair so harshly he might be going bald, but he doesn't care because he has his baby back, hard and leaking on his stomach.

Louis thrusts hard, the headboard hitting the wall harshly, as harshly as Harry's letting out moans and whimpers — as harshly as Harry suddenly comes between them with a broken cry of, "Daddy!"

Louis slows, kisses Harry on the mouth and thrusts a few more times before he comes as well.

He slumps forward and lays on Harry silently, not caring about anything except the beautiful boy below him still tugging on his hair.

"Don't cut it," Harry says. Louis laughs.

"Never."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated; louisniaii is twitter and louisniall is ao3 !


End file.
